


Punishment (but not really)

by CarysPendragon



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: A little, Arthur's just bossy, Blowjobs, D/s, M/M, and Merlin's a bit of a little shit, in a cupboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarysPendragon/pseuds/CarysPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, this is cozy.”</p><p>“Shut up, Merlin.”</p><p>Normally Merlin would have shaken those words off like he had a thousand times before, but this time? This time it was all Arthur’s fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment (but not really)

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Four - Tropesmash. I chose 'forced proximity' and 'power imbalance'.

“Well, this is cozy.”

 

“Shut up, Merlin.”

 

Normally Merlin would have shaken those words off like he had a thousand times before, but this time? This time it was all Arthur’s fault.

 

“Excuse me, sire, but it was your idea to hide in the cupboard.”

 

“I didn’t expect it to have a lock on it!” Arthur hissed.

 

“Yours does.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Yes, Merlin was fed up. They’d been in this ridiculously small cupboard for an hour, and it was getting hot. And sticky. And gods almighty, that was Arthur’s arse pressed against his –

 

“Merlin.”

 

“Yes, sire?”

 

“I’m hoping for your sake that the piece of wood pressing against my backside is part of the cupboard?”

 

“…..No, sire.”

 

“Right.”

 

The last thing Merlin expected was for Arthur to manage to twist him around, pressing his chest to the cupboard wall while attaching himself to his back. Merlin was just opening his mouth to say something about abuse of servants when a hand found it’s way over his mouth. He made a disgruntled sound, biting at the fingers.

 

“What are you doing – “ Merlin managed to get out before the hand returned.

 

“I said.” Arthur growled, his tone immediately making Merlin pause. “Shut. Up.”

 

Merlin managed to do what he was told for a few minutes, perhaps, but his curiosity always won out in the end. He nipped Arthur’s fingers again, twisting his head away.

 

“I don’t know how to play this game, Arthur.” He frowned, unconsciously stiffening when he heard his prince click his tongue.

 

“Oh, Merlin. I told you to be quiet.”

 

The next thing Merlin knew, he was on his knees. That, of course, made him chuckle as he looked up at his master and friend.

 

“Walking on my knees? Bit late for that, isn’t it?”

 

“As long as it gets some respect into you, I don’t care about how late or early it is.” Arthur said, voice low and surprisingly sultry. Merlin blushed lightly at hearing it. “You couldn’t be quiet, correct?”

 

“That kind of depends – “

 

“Merlin.”

 

A sigh. “No, sire.”

 

“So you will require a punishment.”

 

“A punishment – “

 

“Merlin.”

 

“Bloody princes.” Merlin grumbled. “Fine, yes, punish away. What is it this time – an extra hour in the stocks?”

 

The smirk that found it’s way across Arthur’s lips was alarming to say the least. “Open your mouth.”

 

Merlin’s eyes widened. “To do what?”

 

“You, naturally.” Arthur said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world, as if it was completely normal to be trying to get your servant’s jaw open while unlacing your breeches, why was he doing that anyway  -

 

Merlin looked up at Arthur with nervous but curious eyes, slowly letting his mouth fall open.

 

“Good boy.”

 

Merlin’s eyes only widened as Arthur’s cock was pulled out, the head almost touching his forehead in a moment of such complete absurdity that he almost lost it again. He kept it in however, merely tilting his chin up and keeping his mouth open. It was a movement Arthur seemed to enjoy by the way his thumb swept across his bottom lip.

 

“Perfect.” Came a soft whisper from above. Then Merlin’s mouth was slowly filling up, his tongue pressed to the underside of Arthur’s cock as he opened his mouth wider to accommodate his prince.

 

While Merlin might not be the best at picking up certain cues, he knew what the tug to his hair meant. Do something.

 

He did so gladly. Merlin let his tongue roam the underside of Arthur’s cock, his lips pursing as he closed his mouth around the intrusion, letting him suckle softly like a newborn at it’s mother’s teat.

 

“Merlin…”

 

He renewed his sucking; bring his hands up to hold Arthur’s hips as he bobbed his head. Those hands were slapped away, however, forcing Merlin to keep an unsteady balance as Arthur thrust his hips forward, trying to take him further each time. Merlin became sloppier as he fought to bring Arthur to his release, flicking his tongue decadently. His hard work paid off eventually, with the evidence dripping down his chin.

 

 ~*~

 

“You know, if you wanted to spice things up you could have just asked.”

 

“Shut up, Merlin.”


End file.
